


Ocean Breezes

by Brunettepet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/pseuds/Brunettepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062146">"Arthur to the Rescue" </a> 'verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ocean Breezes

**Author's Note:**

> More of the ["Arthur to the Rescue" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062146) 'verse.

The spacious hotel room was cluttered with quickly discarded clothes scattered over the bamboo floor. Sunlight filtered through light cotton curtains billowing in the afternoon breezes. Merlin tasted of salt rimmed margaritas, SPF 50 and the sea. 

Under this thin sheen of vacation he still tasted like home and Arthur couldn’t resist another kiss. And another. He clasped Merlin’s hand and heard the satisfying clink of their gold bands. Arthur glanced at the new jewelry and felt Merlin looking, too.

“Mine,” he murmured into Merlin’s sun kissed ear. It promptly turned pinker still.

“Always,” Merlin promised, pulling Arthur impossibly closer.


End file.
